omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vriska Serket
|-|Vriska Serket= |-|God-Tier= |-|Ancestral Awakening= Character Synopsis Vriska Serket 'is one of 12 trolls who played sgrub and was responsible for creation of Genesis Frog. Vriska is really hated by her freinds by being a "Huge Bitch". Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-C | At least 5-B | 2-A Verse: Homestuck Name: Vriska Serket, arachnidsGrip (screen name), Thief of Light Gender: Female Age: 6 solar sweeps when first introduced (approximately 13 earth years), Currently 7.4 solar sweeps (approximately 16 earth years) Classification: Troll, Sgrub player, God Tier Special Abilities: Enhanced senses (With her Vision Eightfold), Telepathy, Mind Control, Sleep Manipulation, Flight, Dimensional Storage, Creation with Sburb, 4th Wall Awareness | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Light Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 4, and 8), Resurrection (Likely Mid-Godly, God tiers can only truly die via Conceptual Destruction if his death isn't Heroic or Just) | All previous abilities to a greater extend. Destructive Ability: Building level '''(Should be comparable if not not superior to other trolls who could slay building level monsters) | At least '''Planet Level (Killed the Black King, Should be comparable to John and Liv Tyler) | Multiverse Level+ (Was able to go against a full power Bec Nor who's shown that he can destroy a Genesis Frog which are entire multiverses of infinite size in a single Red Miles, Doc Scratch implies that Vrisk was even capable of winning) Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to John, Aradia and Jack Noir) | Immeasurable (Able to keep up with Bec Noir in combat) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Building Class | At least Planet Class (Struck down the Black King) | Multiversal+ (Can strike down Bec Noir who's shown he can destroy entire multiverses with his Red Miles technique) Durability: Building level | At least Planet Level (However, a death deemed either heroic or just will do her in far easier) | Multiverse Level+ (Was able to tank hits from a Full Power Bec Noir who's portrayed as a Multiversal Threat) Stamina: Superhuman | Virtually Inexhaustible | Virtually Inexhaustible Range: Extended melee range, Multi-Universal with telepathy Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Created World Ending Devices) '''Weaknesses: *Absurdly arrogant and cocky *Has trouble properly conveying her emotions *More interested in glory than the wellbeing of everyone around her. Notable Feats: *'Fluorite Octet:' Vriska's weapons of choice, a set of eight eight-sided die. Their effects depend on Vriska's roll, and there are 16,777,216 possible permutations of rolled values. Even the order in which they fall is important. Significant known rolls include: **'The Guillotine de la Marquise:' Summons a spectral blue guillotine perfectly sized for the target, which then beheads the target. It appears to result from the combination 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. **'The Reroll x 2:' Presumably allows the user to roll the Octet two more times, and then presumably executes the attacks resulting from both rerolls. **'Ancestral Awakening:' Symbolized by Vriska rolling circle 8s on the Octet, Ancestral Awakening invokes a powerful transformation that gives her an outfit reminiscent of her Ancestor, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, a sword for a weapon, and presumably an exponential power boost. It gave her enough strength to be able to match, and potentially even defeat, a fully-prototyped Jack Noir in single combat. *'Light:' Vriska's aspect, associated primarily with luck and victory. As a Thief, Vriska steals other's luck and potential for victory for her own use, allowing her to manipulate the probability of the Fluorite Octet's rolls, and whatever else she pleases, such as the result of a coin flip. Her enemies tend to be very, very unlucky, as well. *'Conditional Immortality:' As a God Tier, whenever Vriska dies, as long as her death was neither Heroic (meaning she died in some sort of heroic manner, such as sacrificing herself for someone else) or Just (meaning her death was well-deserved due to her terrible actions), she will be resurrected shortly afterwards. Versions: Base | God Tier | Ancestral Awakening Others Notable Victories: Mammoth Mogul (Archie Comics) - Mongul's profile (Master Mogul was used, and Vriska was in her Ancestral Awakening Form) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Ms Paint Adventures Category:Internet Category:Web Comic Category:Anti-Heros Category:Aliens Category:Ghosts Category:Cyborgs Category:Gods Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Murderers Category:Monster Girls Category:Sociopaths Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 8 Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters